Allegiances
by Mintleaf27
Summary: This is what I have of the allegiances so far! Read on to see if your cats made the cut. I'm sorry if I did end up changing your charecters, but thankfully I didn't have to make changes. YAYYY! Don't worry I will finish the descriptions and possibly add more cats, but I wanted to post this so I don't keep you waiting to long. And thanks so much to all who submitted ideas. Bye


Allegiances:  
Oakclan  
Leader:  
Sapstar: beautiful older she-cat, with a Calico pelt  
and hazy golden eyes.

Deputy:  
Goldenstripe: foggy gray tom with a golden-ginger  
stripe from his forehead to the base of his tail

Med. Cat:  
Smallecho: quiet young torbie and white she-cat  
with mint green eyes

Warriors:  
Leafspiral: white she-cat with deep green eyes  
Timberblaze: perky brown and ginger tabby tom  
Thornpool: dilute brown tom with deep blue eyes  
Mothsong: light gray she-cat with white paw tips  
and amber eyes

Bramblehawk: light brown tom with black stripes  
and rings around his legs and tail  
Tansymist: creamy tan she-cat with silver speckles  
and metallic yellow eyes  
Starlight: beautiful young light brown she-cat  
with black stripes and yellow-green eyes, she also  
has white paws and a white muzzle and a naturally  
docked tail  
Raineyes: antisocial white tom with a rough past,  
and light blue eyes  
Barknose: grayish brown tom  
Lilyheart: silver she-cat with light green eyes  
Sunfang: bright golden tom with a slight under bite

Queens:  
Faintwhisper: silver she-cat who lost all of her family as a young apprentice, mates with Thornpool, expecting kits

Kits:

Apprentices:  
Jaypaw: intelligent silver tom with icy blue eyes  
Minnowpaw: silver she-cat with a light brown  
tail tip and paws  
Fawnpaw: reddish brown she-cat with amber  
colored eyes  
Ravenpaw: black tom with white patches and  
paws

Elders:  
Redscar: large brown tom with a nasty, long scar  
along his left flank that never healed

Pineclan  
Leader:  
Stonestar: stocky dark grey tom

Deputy:  
Stormstrike: large and sturdy, grey and ginger  
splotched tom with stormy blue eyes

Med. Cat:  
Wingheart: small gold and white she-cat with  
very dark auburn eyes

Warriors:  
Brindlecloud: brown tortoiseshell and white  
she-cat with amber eyes  
Flameclaw: short furred amber and golden tom  
with icy grey eyes, Senior Warrior  
Stonestream: solid stone grey tom with dark grey  
stripes and a red tail tip, along with bluish white eyes  
Branchfeather: brown tom with green eyes  
Thornscar: Golden tabby tom  
Flintleap: plain grey tom  
Russetlight: brownish ginger she-cat who is always  
happy  
Mothfeather: long furred light brown she-cat with  
grey eyes  
Hazelclaw: light brown she-cat with creamy light  
brown eyes  
Bramblefur: brown tom with chocolate eyes  
Thistlebird: light brown tom with light blue eyes

Queens:  
Echolight: kind grey tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Kits:  
Sunkit: golden she-kit  
Pebblekit: grey tabby tom-kit  
Reedkit: pale grey tom-kit

Apprentices:  
Ryepaw: small golden-brown tabby tom with marshy green eyes  
Branchpaw: brown tom with mint green eyes

Elders:  
Haretail: brown she-cat with green eyes  
Perch-heart: grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Willowclan  
Leader:  
Reedstar: stocky red red-brown tom with green  
eyes and white paw tips

Deputy:  
Mudfoot: grumpy dark brown tom

Med. Cat:  
Littleplant: small light grey tom with darker grey  
patches, light blue eyes, and a nicked right ear

Warriors:  
Birdsong: pale grey she-cat with gorgeous light  
blue eyes  
Firestrike: dark ginger tom  
Bright-tail: bright white she-cat  
Icewhisker: black and white she-cat  
Vixenspring: spunky light ginger she-cat with  
bright blue eyes  
Cherryheart: pale ginger she-cat  
Brownfur: brown furred, blue eyed tom with a  
dislocated tail and white paws  
Crowfoot: self-conscious, jet black tom with a  
deformed paw  
Fawnstream: pale brown tabby she-cat  
Rosefall: light ginger she cat with auburn eyes  
Ferretmask: light brown tom with a black mask and  
stripe down his back

Queens:  
Fernbreeze: creamy golden she-cat with light green  
eyes, Mother of Sorrelkit, Foxkit, Rosekit, and Fallkit

Kits:  
Sorrelkit: golden she-kit  
Foxkit: dark ginger tom-kit  
Rosekit: light ginger she-kit  
Fallkit: pale golden tom-kit

Apprentices:  
Amberpaw: small golden tabby she-cat with a  
white chest, paws, and tail tip with green eyes  
Swallowpaw: beautiful white tortoiseshell  
she-cat with piercing blue eyes  
Foxpaw: long furred, ginger tom with a white  
chest and tail tip and deep blue eyes

Elders:  
Tangletail: matted, long furred, light grey tom who is  
especially kind towards kits and apprentices, previously  
known as Onefeather  
Thistlenose: cranky, light brown tabby tom

Birchclan  
Leader:  
Duskstar: gray tom with light brown stipes and  
eyes that look like the horizon at sunset

Deputy:  
Lionclaw: A kind, but protective when need be,  
black tom with white stripes

Med. Cat:  
Nightflower: bluish black she-cat with bright  
green eyes

Warriors:  
Mudrunner: playful white tom, with brown  
paws and green eyes  
Firedapple: leopard printed ginger tom  
Graytalon: black tom with dark grey stripes  
Froststorm: silvery blue she-cat with wild  
blue eyes  
Wolf-fang: large and stocky grey and white  
tom with a severe overbite  
Tawnyheart: mischievous tawny and white  
she-cat with blue eyes  
Leopardstrike: fast amber she-cat with gorgeous,  
leopard spots and golden eyes  
Mallowleaf: light brown tabby she-cat with  
deep green eyes  
Rainskip: silver blue tom with grey specks  
Flintfur: light grey tom with dark grey eyes  
Morningmist: silver she-cat with light grey  
speckles and foggy blue-grey eyes

Queens:  
Petalfoot: black she-cat with white tipped front  
paws and light green eyes, mother of Dovekit,  
Fernkit, and Mistkit and mates with Flintfur  
Dawnmist: golden-ginger she-cat with white  
paws and auburn eyes

Kits:  
Dovekit: whitish grey she-kit  
Fernkit: light grey she-kit with green eyes  
Mistykit: black she-kit with a white tail tip  
and paws

Apprentices:  
Pantherpaw: Handsome, gray tom, with a scar  
through his left eye.

Elders:  
Pale-eyes: pure white tom with cataracts in  
both eyes and a scar on his cheek, once known  
as Swallow-wing

Wasp-pelt: yellow tom with black stripes who  
was previously called Beepelt  
Littletail: black and white she-cat who got her  
tail bitten off by a fox as an apprentice

Shrubclan  
Leader:  
Shadestar: dark grey tom with seemingly black  
eyes

Deputy:  
Eagledawn: small black she cat with a white face  
and tail, golden eyes, paws, tail tip, and an  
abnormally fluffy golden neck

Med. Cat:  
Sagedust: fluffy tan she-cat with bright green eyes

Warriors:  
Copperbreeze: reddish-brown tabby she-cat  
with green eyes  
Firestripe: small silver tabby tom with orange  
eyes the color of a flame  
Sloefur: dark grey tom with blue eyes  
Skyflight: brown tabby with light blue eyes  
Shademark: black she-cat with green eyes  
Silverwing: silver tom with icy blue eyes  
Sunblaze: large white tom with a small patch of  
gold on his chest  
Squirrelfur: wiry black tom with amber eyes  
Greyheart: grey tabby tom with green eyes  
Dewfeather: grey tabby tom with clear blue eyes  
Whitestream: white she-cat with brown eyes  
Wrenspirit: one half of her body is cream with white  
and black markings with a grey eye, while her other  
side is solid black with an auburn eye

Queens:  
Birdpool: brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat  
with amber eyes

Kits:  
Cloudkit: long furred white tom with green eyes  
Sandykit: pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:  
Lilypaw: brown tabby she-cat with white paws  
and amber eyes  
Nightpaw: black tom with bright amber eyes  
Heatherpaw: silver tabby she-cat with a distinctive  
black nose and blue eyes  
Icepaw: white she-cat with green eyes and silver  
markings around her eyes and paws

Elders:  
Ferntail: grey she-cat with black paws and green eyes  
Darkdawn: black and white tabby tom with auburn eyes  
Goosebelly: light grey tom with a pale brown tail tip  
and paws


End file.
